


Little Dream

by Clichewho_69



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clichewho_69/pseuds/Clichewho_69
Summary: George adopts Little Dream.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	1. Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspire by this lovely lady short comic, Specsartts in instagram!
> 
> And I want to write some short one shot about it! Heheh
> 
> Also Maggs-posts-trash helping editing this short story!

George walking to his house, on a rainy day. His shoes hitting puddle of water, making splashing sound.  
Then George noticed a little box, with a strange little blob which seemed to protected itself with a leaf from the rain

‘Huh what kind of mob is that?’ George thought

He steps a closer look and gasp softly.

“It’s so cute..”George whispers. He crouched down, he tuck the leafs off it their head and pick it up. The white blob has a frown face and is shaking because of the cold.

George hug it close to his chest, to warm the little guy.  
“Hmm don’t worry little blob uh weird thing.” George thought for a name. Then a idea pop up.

“Oh I know! I will name you...Dream!”

The little blob, now name Dream, look up to him and smile.

George hearts flutters, his face turn red over the coldness but gave a genuine smile.

“Well, your gonna have a new home now, Little Dream.”


	2. Dream meets BadBoyHalo and Sapnap

George carries little Dream in his arms as he walks through the storm. Dream snuggles onto George. Smiling happily.

George looked around to see empty streets, it was a waste since he got off work. Then walk across to his two story house.

He walks over the porch, which the sides are full with beautiful flowers grown by one of his roommates. He stepped in front of the wooden door, took his keys out, and unlocked the door. While one arm holds Dream, who looks up to George.

George just smiled softly. He opened the door and entered. The warm air hitting them both which brought little Dream looking around, of his new surroundings and probably his new home.

George then closes the door, locks it and sighs in relief, since he got home late at night, at least he didn’t get attacked by some hostile mobs. He looks down to Dream, the weird little mob he picked up.  
He thought it was stupid he picked up a strange mob but his heart broke at seeing the strange little mob shaking in cold, and possibly hungry which he didn’t like it one bit. The little blob reminded him of his cat.

He sees Dream looking around, possibly looking out any danger before calming down. George hums, he brings Dream closer to him, and heads to his room.  
But got distracted when he heard his roommate's voice. He went inside the living room, and saw his two roommates talking.

“Bad, I don’t think George is in danger, like he's gonna be fine.” 

“Oh you don’t know that! Like what if the spider got him? Or the creepers? It dangerous to go outside at night Sapnap!”

“Bad calm down, we have iron golems going around, I’m sure George fine-oh hey!” Sapnap sees George standing awkwardly while holding something.

Bad, or his name BadBoyHalo, looks over George and gasps dramatically. “Oh goodie! You’re safe!” He walks over to George but pauses as he sees what George is holding. “Uhh George, what are you holding there?”

George's eyes blink and turn red when he sees both of his roommates eyes on him. “Oh this? I uhhh”

Sapnap raises an eyebrow, then walks over to George. He sees George scarfs wrap around something. “So, can we see it?”

George held it closer to his chest. But feel guilty when he sees his friends look. He looked down at Dream who snuggled on his scarf.

“Well…” George thinks of his wording so his friends won’t panic. “I adopted something…” he can’t find a word to describe Dream other than a weird white blob.

He unwrapped the scarf and straight up showed them. Sapnap and BadBoyHalo gasp dramatically when they see Dream. While Dream was so startled that he forced his little body onto George.  
George eyes soften for a bit, then look up to see BadBoyHalo and Sapnap letting their weapons out.

“Woah woah! Calm down, this little uhh...thing won’t harm us!” George said. His hand covers Dream, hoping Dream doesn't see the weapons.

BadBoyHalo stops while Sapnap still keeps holding his weapon, which is an iron sword. “What do you do that won't attack us?” He asks, his face looking doubtful.

George rolls his eyes. He wonders why Sapnap is like this. Always going in action instead of questioning. “Well, it's not attacking me? Isn’t?”

Sapnap looks at George then over the white blob. The white blob seemed to sense the stare because it turned around and had frowns on its face. Sapnap won’t admit it but it broke his heart at seeing that look.  
BadBoyHalo coos. “Awww look how it is! Aww why does it have a frowny?” BadBoyHalo asks. He was about to poke Dream but out of nowhere, Dream grew out an arm and slaps BadBoyHalo hand away.

BadBoyHalo looks at Dream, then faints while Sapnap yells how right he is, and takes his iron sword out again. While...

George sweats at the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u can tell, I wrote the chapter by myself, if u guys see grammer error please tell me because I always look over it.... ;-;


	3. Sleep

“SEE! THAT THING IS ABOUT TO EAT US!” Sapnap waving his sword around which George went steps back so he and Dream won’t get harm. 

“Is not gonna eat us Sapnap! It was startled by Bad poking!”

“Bad didn't even poke him! He's just close to that..weird blob thing!” 

“His name is Dream! And he felt like he was being threatened,” George huff and hug Dream closer to him. 

Little Dream has a smug smile that he sends to Sapnap which he gaped. While George is oblivious of the blob’s actions. 

‘G-George the thing-”

“I'm gonna take Dream in my room, goodbye.” He interrupts Sapnap. He walks away to his room where he can finally rest. With his new buddy. 

Sapnap just watched the scene in amazement and concern. 

“Ohh muffin, what just happened?” 

Sapnap looked down, to see Bad holding his face. 

“Sappy, I have the weirdest dream ever, is about George brought a weird blob and that thing grew a limb!” Bad shiver. “At least it's a dream..”

Sapnap inwardly cringes. He feels a little bad he's gonna burst Bad bubble. A little. 

“Yeah about that..”

“Well, that was a disaster...” George sighs. “Hope you like your future roommates.” 

He looks down to see Dream just keep rubbing his head up and down against his chest. He smiled at the cute scene. 

“Well, right now I am very tired, so I’m gonna sleep…” He paused. “Oh, I forgot where you gonna sleep little buddy... hmm…”  
He looks around his room, then his eyes light up. 

George went over to his bed and gently placed Dream on the soft sheets.”Wait here, I'm gonna get something for you so you can sleep.” 

He then went over the stack of shoe boxes and grabbed the box that was the favorite-only color he can see. Blue. 

He drops the box on his bed which Dream looks at him then later looks at the box curiously. George then went over to his drawers, looking for an old shirt which he found a black T-shirt. He grabbed it, went over to his bed again, and looked at confused Dream excitedly. 

“You gonna have a bed.” He grabbed the box. “It may not look comfortable but is the best for right now.” he placed the T-shirt in the box and later took a small pillow to make a little mattress. 

“Done!” 

George looks over to Dream. “What do you think, Dream? Is this a good bed?” 

Dream gave a strained smile. In return, he gives a soft smile. 

(Which the blob hearts melts.) 

“Anyway, I should sleep, I am very tired from my dumb job.” George yawns. Dream looks over to him, the blob looks at the shoebox bed in a grimace. 

George didn't see Dream's face and went to his bed. Still in his work clothes and too lazy to change. 

“Goodnight Dream…” 

Dream look at George’s sleeping face. He hopped off the shoebox and went over to George. He lay next to him, snuggled closer to his face, and had a wide smile on his face as he slept peacefully with his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this chapter, been busy with Percy Jackson one and doing school. So yeah, I just want to finish this and hope to be satisfied. Now, give me criticism as always. I need to improve my writing so I can join with the elite writers in ao3. /j


End file.
